1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stroller, more particularly to a stroller with two coupling units which permit a seat member, such as a stroller seat, a child vehicle seat, an infant carrycot, or the like, to be detachably mounted on a stroller frame of the stroller.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional stroller generally includes a seat which is secured to a stroller frame. Since the seat is not detachable from the frame, such a stroller is not very convenient in use. Hence, another stroller structure is proposed, which includes two adaptors mounted on a frame and spaced apart from each other, and a seat member, e.g. a stroller seat, a child vehicle seat, an infant carrycot, or the like, which is detachably coupled to the adaptors such that the seat member can be detached from the adaptors to be carried alone. Although such a stroller structure can accommodate various types of seat members to meet the user's requirement, the position of the seat member when coupled to the adaptors is fixed, thereby resulting in inconvenience to the user. For example, when an infant carrycot is used as the seat member, it needs to be disposed at a higher position to allow the user to attend to the infant lying in the carrycot with comfort. When a stroller seat is used as the seat member, it needs to be disposed at a lower position for safety purposes.